Cloak and Quasar Sabers
by Jason Barnett
Summary: The Morphin Warriors arrive on Terra Venture


Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all familiar characters within this story are property of Haim Saban The Morphin Warrior concept belongs to Ellen Brand and are taken from an offshoot of her Personality Concepts universe. In the Lost Galaxy series I'd say this takes place immediately after Mike comes back.  
  
Cloak and Quasar Sabers  
  
A multi-colored flash of light heralded the Morphin Warriors arrival in a new reality. Jason and Kim immediately began searching for Tommy who had been separated from the others before the last jump. Trini checked on Billy who had been significantly weakened by the previous reality's lack of a Morphin Grid. Zack's attention was drawn by some very familiar noises over the crest of a hill.  
  
"Why'd you wander off?" Jason asked as Tommy emerged from a group of trees.  
  
"I had to talk to Kat. She and I have quite a few things in common and for the Gem Warriors to survive and save that Earth Kat needed her head on straight. I hope I talked some sense into her."  
  
"Billy are you all right?"  
  
"I'm much better now. Thanks for your concern, Trini. This reality obviously has a Morphin Grid that my Ninjetti connection can draw from. Hopefully that will be the case in most of the realities we encounter until whatever is shifting us from universe to universe decides to send us home."  
  
"You sound fairly certain that this isn't natural. And really we could be home right now."  
  
"If we'd ended up in another reality then found our way home I could believe it was natural. But so far we've been shifted to two different realities that most definitely needed Ranger help and as soon as we finished we were transported to the next reality. Granted it is a bit early to form a hypothesis and I could be proven wrong eventually. As for being home, we've been gone long enough that we'd have a welcoming committee."  
  
"That's true but we can always hope. So I'll tell you what I'll be the optimist, and you can be the realist."  
  
"Sounds like a truly excellent idea considering I'm the only one of us with experience dealing with cross-reality travel and realize how much luck was involved with getting home."  
  
"Guys! Get over here now!" Zack called as he lay on the ground, peering over the crest of the hill. ""You need to see this."  
  
The rest of the team gathered around him and saw a Ranger battle occurring. A group of six, five in Spandex that seemed to include Charlie Brown shirts and one who wore armor with a cape were fighting a monster. ******  
  
The Galaxy Rangers and the Magna Defender were battling Scorpius' latest monster Cloak. It was tall and lean possessing all of the typical monster powers, shooting lasers, incredible strength and it carried a powerful sword to parry the blows of the Quasar Sabers. But the most important part of this monster was it's cloak.  
  
Cloak was capable of wrapping the cloak around himself and disappearing into it's pocket dimension to teleport himself. The team had inadvertently hit each other several times because of that trick. He was also capable of pulling others into it. When Leo and Mike had led the charge against it Cloak had flipped his namesake out to wrap around them and then pulled them in. When Maya demanded them back she got them. The monster flung them both out, slamming them into their teammates. Mike was quick to regain his composure. As soon as he was back on his feet he converted his sword into the Magna Blaster and flattened their enemy with half-a-dozen shots.  
  
"Quasar Launchers!" Leo ordered and the bazooka-like weapons appeared. The five superheroes were ready to fire before the monster regained his feet.  
  
Cloak brought his cloak around himself when the Galaxy Rangers fired. When the energized weapons reached him he threw open the cloak and the Rangers stared in shock. It's body was GONE. All that remained was it's head floating above it and it's hands holding the cloak apart. The Quasar Sabers vanished within and Cloak closed it. "Now Rangers you are powerless without your weapons."  
  
"We've been separated from the Sabers before Cloak," Damon declared. As he did so he felt an unfamiliar weakening sensation. He and the others involuntarily powered down leaving only Mike still morphed. ******  
  
The six dimensionally displaced Power Rangers were immediately on the move.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Kimberly asked.  
  
"I don't know, but were not going to make that last Ranger fight alone," Tommy declared.  
  
"It's morphin time! That last reality really made me appreciate being able to say that again."  
  
"Dragonzord."  
  
"Mastodon."  
  
"Pterodactyl."  
  
"Triceratops."  
  
"Saber-toothed Tiger."  
  
"Tyrannosaurus." ******  
  
Magna Defender was battling Cloak attempting to give the others time to get away. Suddenly he was wrapped inside his opponents namesake and primary weapon and flung into a nearby tree. Unexpected help prevented Cloak from finishing him off, arriving in the form of six unfamiliar people in various uniforms. The fact that one of them took a sword strike and rather than be cut in half suggested they were Rangers of some sort. But he'd never seen any Rangers that didn't wear helmets. And as far as he knew the Galaxy Rangers were the only group of Rangers around. They were the only group needed since the purity wave. ******  
  
Billy had been the first one in and the one to take the hit. It made perfect sense since his Ninjetti powers made him the most powerful of the Morphin Warriors. When dealing with unknowns he was the best choice to take the lead. After he got up he watched annoyed as the others battled the monster. Even Kim, with just her bow was parrying the monster's sword. This wasn't the first time he had wished he had more than just the freeze laser holstered at his side.  
  
'Still I have to make do with what I have.' "Everyone get clear," he ordered. The other Warriors dove for cover but Cloak proved smarter than most monsters when it teleported away from the ice beam.  
  
He reappeared a few feet away. "I have accomplished my primary mission and can deal with the Magna Defender later. As for you strangers, you will regret interfering where you do not belong." ******  
  
Mike gasped behind his helmet as the six powered down. After evil had been (briefly) defeated and the Astro Ranger had revealed themselves the other former Rangers had come forward. These were the first six. But none of them were supposed to be on Terra Venture. Everyone of them had been offered a place on the space colony but none had accepted, preferring to stay on Earth.  
  
"Are you all right?" Trini asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for your help. I wish I wasn't down the entire time, it would've been an honor to fight alongside you." He demorphed. "I'm Mike Corbett. Welcome to Terra Venture."  
  
"Terra what?"  
  
Mike gave Zack a perplexed look. "Terra Venture. Earth's first manned journey beyond the solar system. How can you not have heard of it? You were invited on it."  
  
"That's a long story, Mike," Tommy told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Look why don't you tell us what exactly happened to you friends' powers since that seems to be the biggest problem right now."  
  
"I'm not really sure. I haven't been on the team that long and Kendrix is the brains of the team." ******  
  
The Warriors were a little staggered by the apparent hero worship from four of the Rangers. Only Maya wasn't in awe of them though she was impressed when she heard that these were the first heroes of Earth, the planet responsible for the destruction of Dark Spectre. Kai was strangely quiet.  
  
"Our Quaser Sabers are our power source. Cloak's cloak is some sort of pocket dimension. When he caught them in it we became unable to access them," Kendrix hypothesized.  
  
"It sounds plausible," Billy agreed.  
  
Finally Kai couldn't contain his suspicions anymore. "I want to know who you all are. I've seen the records. You were all invited. Billy Cranston was part of the contingent from Aquitar who helped Earth build this place."  
  
"Kai don't be suspicious."  
  
"Look, we are who we say we are. But we don't belong here," Trini explained. "We're from an alternate timeline," Billy told them.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Do you have any security measures?"  
  
Mike had started looking a little more suspicious after hearing that. He turned his eyes on Trini now. "Yes, we do," he responded curtly.  
  
"Then you'll have our arrival recorded most likely. That will show you what happened when we got here." The others all smiled at Trini's ever present practicality. ******  
  
With three members of the Rangers being crew and a fourth being their most skilled mechanic on board they had no problem getting to the records.  
  
"So they teleported in, that could just prove they work for Scorpius."  
  
"I doubt it Kai. The energy we recorded was similar to what NASADA recorded from Zordon's energy wave."  
  
"It is?" Billy had been stunned to hear about Zordon's death as the others but to find out that whatever was transporting from universe to universe was similar his energy was very surprising.  
  
"What's NASADA?" Kim asked.  
  
"National Aeronautics and Space Assault Defense Administration, created from NASA when the aliens first began attacking."  
  
"Man, I wish we had something like that," Zack stated. "Outside of the Freak Zone, as people call it, hardly anyone believes in the monsters. Even though there were major attacks on Florida and New York a few months ago." That fact astonished the Galaxy Rangers. Angel Grove had been the only place attacked on their Earth. ******  
  
"Why did you retreat, Cloak?" Scorpius demanded.  
  
"Forgive me my lord. I was prepared to deal with only Magna Defender at the time. I thought discretion was best rather than be defeated and allow the Rangers to reclaim their powers."  
  
"Very true Cloak. I do wish to learn what your new opponents are capable of." He gestured with a claw and the battle replayed before him. Another gesture and it froze. All six of the travelers began to glow in there colors. "Only the one in blue possesses the full power of a Power Ranger. The one in green possesses a half-strength power as the other four do and a separate power that seems to be fading. You should be able to destroy them easily even with the Magna Defender's aide." ******  
  
Mike's morpher/communicator bleeped. "What is it, Alpha?"  
  
"Cloak has returned and he's tearing up the main biodome! Oh, ay-yi-yi this is so bad."  
  
"Be careful Mike. You've never fought alone before and I'd hate to have to explain you dying again to Commander Stanton."  
  
"I haven't fought alone but Magna Defender has and I can draw on his memories."  
  
"He's not going to be alone," Tommy declared in his variation of the leader voice.  
  
"We're here. We'll help," Jason agreed. The newer Rangers didn't have the guts to say no the veiled orders given by the two. The other Warriors grinned at how the two could simply take charge of any situation. ******  
  
After the seven heroes morphed and teleported away the five currently powerless Rangers stood still unsure of what to do.  
  
Maya was the first to come up with an idea. "I've always been able to hear the Galactabeasts unmorphed. Maybe I can still communicate with them powerless. So they'll be able to help when Cloak grows."  
  
"That's a good idea, and it gives me an idea. Come on Kendrix. You're better with theory than Iam."  
  
"What're you planning on doing?"  
  
"We're going to get the Astro Megazord up and running again."  
  
"That just leaves the two of us. Can you get us into the weapons dome, Kai?"  
  
"Yes I can. But I'm the only one who can check out weapons."  
  
"No problem. You just have to get us inside we're not going to check them out."  
  
"There are security cameras, Leo."  
  
"I'm sure Alpha will be able to come up with a way to shut them down for us for a few minutes." ******  
  
Maya set in a traditional meditation position reaching out to the Galactabeasts. She had heard them call her unmorphed but only after she had gained her powers. Of course they had never been called when they were powerless.  
  
Her eyes were closed but she was sure she'd be able to hear the approach of an animal as gigantic as them. So she was surprised when she felt a gust of hot breath on her face followed by a low growl. Maya opened her eyes to see both the Wolf and Lion Galactabeasts.  
  
"You came," she stated smiling. "Thank you. We made need your help soon but our powers have been stolen. Will you be there to help us.?"  
  
Another growl in response and Maya's smile grew. "Always under any circumstances. Thank you." ******  
  
"All you do is teleport in. I can jam the security cameras from here. Put these disks on whatever you want so I can teleport them out without having to bring you back yourselves each time you want something."  
  
"Thanks, Alpha."  
  
"I don't see why we're doing this. There are procedures to follow."  
  
"Kai, do you want to explain why one officer and a civilian are taking enough weapons to fight an army? And we don't want to start a panic by having the defense forces mobilized."  
  
"That's.. a good point." ******  
  
"From what I can tell just about everything in the Megaship is ready for the transformation," Kendrix told Damon as they scanned the schematics.  
  
"But the shuttle is basically shut down. So are the controls for the Power Sword. Those two are problems plus the connector circuits for the shuttle to become the head of the Megazord."  
  
"Let's get to work." ******  
  
"Welcome back Magna Defender. I see you brought your new friends to play."  
  
"Play? If this is a game you're certainly going to hate it."  
  
"Although it's one of our all time favorites."  
  
"It's called trash the monster of the day."  
  
"Big talk from a bunch of wannabe half-powered Rangers."  
  
"You'll see what we can do yet."  
  
"Oh, I assure you I'm very eager to find that out. So enough talk," with that statement lightning shot out of the monster's eyes scattering the team. Before they could regroup he summoned a group of Stingwingers to keep them apart.  
  
Cloak summoned his sword and focused on the one Ranger who had absolutely no chance of parrying his blows. Billy cursed silently as he was once again targeted by the Galaxy Ranger's enemy. He was totally on the defensive. 'What I wouldn't give to have my old Power Lance.'  
  
He was startled when blue light flared in his hands leaving the weapon in his hands. The Blue Warrior hastily jerked it up to deflect Cloak's downward strike. ******  
  
Though the Morphin Warriors had dealt with more powerful enemies the Stingwingers were posing problems for everyone but Kim. The insectoid soldiers had released their wings and were continuously dive-bombing the heroes. The only other opponents they had faced that flew were the Tengas and since their wings were their arms they mostly used them for transportation. While the others were finding the Stingwingers nearly impossible to hit with the weapons the Pink Warrior calmly notched arrow after arrow in her bowstring and hit most of her targets.  
  
Magna Defender saw how successful that strategy was and had switched his sword to the Magna Blaster t and began doing likewise.  
  
Within five minutes half of the foot soldiers had been eliminated and the other half had had their wings clipped. That allowed the other four to deal with the grounded insects. Kim and Mike helped draw Cloak's attention from Billy by shooting it in the back.  
  
"I thought you Rangers didn't do things like that."  
  
Kim smirked. "We've got three rules and we follow them. The rest of the fight is anything goes."  
  
It made no response to that, simply wrapping itself on it's cloak and vanishing.  
  
"Where'd he go."  
  
"Right behind you. I've always believed turnabout is fair play." They were both slammed forward by an energy blast and rolled towards Billy.  
  
Their teammates ran to protect them. Zack and Trini leapt at Cloak, weapons ready to strike. He spread the garment showing that his body was once again gone, leaving only open space which took them in.  
  
"Hand them over," Jason demanded  
  
"Not likely Ranger." It spread the cloak and multi-colored energy beams shot out of it, knocking the five remaining Rangers off of their feet. Tommy and Jason were the first two to stand up. The ends of the Cloak shot out and wrapped around the friends necks pulling them to the ground at Cloak's feet, choking them.  
  
Kim fired, only to have her arrow deflected by his sword. Tommy, who was struggling at the at the creatures feet, finally managed to clear his head enough to summon his katana. The Green Warrior swung wildly until it hit the mark cutting through the tendril holding him and making Cloak scream. Jason was flung and Tommy was kicked away from the monster as the severed fabric knitted itself back together.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kim asked kneeling beside her two friends.  
  
"We'll be fine."  
  
"I've changed my mind. You can have them back." Cloak launched the Black and Yellow Warriors back out at high speeds. The Morphin Warriors and Magna Defender didn't have time to move.  
  
"Ohhh.. I can finally move again," Zack said as he pulled himself up.  
  
"That dimension drains energy. We saw the Quasar Sabers while we were in there, but we were to weak to move to get them. I don't think that we would've had enough energy to breathe if not for our powers."  
  
"You saw them? Then I've got an idea."  
  
"Tommy what are you doing?"  
  
He energized his katana with his magical energy and was charging Cloak at a full run. Cloak was proving that like most monsters he couldn't hit a fast moving target by kicking up large clouds of dirt near him. Tommy leapt, Cloak spread his cloak and Tommy disappeared into it.  
  
"Your friends not to bright is he?" the monster chuckled.  
  
"I don't know about that. He didn't just give you access to weapons he had stolen."  
  
"My pocket dimension drains energy. He'll be weak as those two were."  
  
"Tommy's a lot more powerful than us," Zack warned him. "He's got more power sources, too," Trini added.  
  
"Wha.?" the question was cut off as a fountain of green fire plumed forth, with Tommy, carrying the Quasar Sabers leaping out.  
  
"Man, how'd you keep going?"  
  
"My magic and the Zeo Crystal provided all the extra energy I needed. " ******  
  
The Galaxy Rangers were meeting on the bridge of the Astro Megaship when their morphers suddenly lit up.  
  
"It looks like all our planning was for nothing," Kai observed.  
  
"That's a good thing Kai. The Astro Megazord wouldn't have been at full power without a Ranger power source and we have no idea how effective the colony's weapons would be against monsters. These were just efforts to keep from being overwhelmed."  
  
"But don't send them back yet, Alpha, just in case. Go Galactic." Leo and the other four all morphed. ******  
  
Cloak was groaning in pain after the blast and staggering around weakly.  
  
"Enough games. This guy is to dangerous for us not to finish off when we have the chance."  
  
"I think it's time to try out my latest experiment. Ready to test the Warrior Blaster?"  
  
"Let's give it a shot."  
  
"The what?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Watch and see."  
  
Tommy watched as the other five Morphin Warrior began assembling a weapon. It was more along the lines of how the Mutant Rangers had assembled their Power Blaster than the long process the Power Rangers' Power Blaster took. Billy placed his freeze laser under Zack's ax, sliding the gun into the Black Warrior's weapon, merging them. The handle of the ax took on the appearance of a gun barrel like the Cosmic Cannon mode of the Power Ax. Jason's sword was placed on top of them, though it's blade had shortened greatly. Kim's bow went on top of that and the bowstring pulled itself back, notching itself in place with some unseen force. Trini's daggers went on either side of the bow, handles facing forward.  
  
"Tommy put your katana in Kim's bowstring. That's normally where Skull's saber would go."  
  
He did as Billy told him, then Kim, the Warrior's best shot, took the weapon and fired. Yellow light flowed from the daggers, red from the sword, a blue-black mix from the barrel of the gun and the katana was fired as though from a crossbow bolt, colored a mixture of pink and green.  
  
Cloak was slammed backwards and as he once again pulled himself up Magna Defender charged forward using a move he had seen on footage of the Silver Ranger. Cloak was struck by repeated shots from the Magna Blaster, then Mike switched it back to the sword and cut through Cloak.  
  
Looking at the remains of the monster he thanked the Warriors for their help. When he turned his jaw dropped beneath his helmet. They were gone. The Sabers were left lying on the ground.  
  
His five teammates came running up in their usual stances. "Mike, what happened? Where did the Morphin Warriors go?"  
  
"I don't know. They were just there a second ago, now they're gone. They just vanished."  
  
The End 


End file.
